The Outlaws of the West and Prayers Wakan Tanka 1
Event Start: 111/02/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 11/08/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Outlaws of the West and Prayers Wakan Tanka Part1 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 11/02 17:00 to 11/08 20:00 PST, and Part 2 will last from 11/09 17:00 to 11/15 20:00 PST. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get a helping with these. Additional Personal Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Additional Team Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Colette (2x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Story * Opening Narrator: 5th Avenue Yorishiro?: "This time your mission is to accompany Pte to the Dead End." Pte: "I appreciate your service." Walter: "The Dead End? I don't think that is a good idea. That place is bad news. It'll be suicide to step in there." Pte: "I am well aware of that. But I have a dream. If my research is successful, that barren land will be turned into a green land. Food will be plentiful and poverty will be solved. To do so, I will have to take some risks." Yorishiro?: "Of course its dangerous. That is why we will meet with you along the way." Sioux: "You have Sioux. I live in the Dead End. I know my way around." Walter: "But..." Yorishiro?: "I understand your concerns. But just like you and L tried to change the Empire in the past, Pte and Sioux wants to change the Dead End. I want to support that and player_name agrees." player_name: (I nod strongly to show my support) Walter: "...I see. You win. But don't hesitate to come back when things get out of hand. This is your home, you know?" player_name: (Thank you, Walter...) Sioux: "Now, let's hurry. We must get to Bill Town before night fall." Yorishiro?: "Bill Town?" Sioux: "My friends live there. A safe friendly town." Pte: "I plan to make it my HQ." Yorishiro?: "OK, so that is where we shall head to!" (somewhere in the desert wilderness) Billy: "Golden Seed Rice? What is that?" ???: "Nanomachines created in the Empire that turns any barren soil into the best farms imaginable!" Billy: "And what good is that to me?" ???: "It is none of your business. You just fetch." Billy: "Humph. Well, you paid up so I will go. I will give you your money's worth." ???: "I count on you, Billy the Kid." Narrator: Kaching... Billy: "Damn, damn, damn! Who does she think she is! But do this right, and I get 60 million Q... Then I can get the hell outta here! Ha ha ha ha!" Narrator: Lower than 5th ave. The Dead End. Lowest of the Low. A barren land for those with no future. A new commotion was only just about to begin. * Episode 1 Narrator: BANG! Wesson: "Hey!, Why did you dodge?" Sioux: "What idiot will just stand there and get shot?" Olha: "This is what we get already?" Sioux: "There are the Billy Gang. Notorious ruthless gang in the Dead End." Wesson: "Hey! Hey! Sioux! I really need to see the color of your oil!" Sioux: "You don't even make sense. Your qualia needs to be fixed." Billy: "Calm down. We have some business to take care of." Pte: "But we have not much money!" Billy: "Ha ha! I don't need your money! I want your Golden Seed Rice!" Pte: "Why do you know about my machine?!" Billy: "Bingo! To day is my lucky day! So, do you want to die and be raided, or just raided? I'll let you choose." Olha: "What?" Billy: "Don't get to cocky. You know you are out numbered. Quantity can be better than quality you know." Pte: "Wha...!" Olha: "Hmmm... It's Olha time!" Narrator: Whizzzzzz Olha: "I will teach you that in fact, quality does matter." Narrator: 5 Yorishiro form a circle around Olha. Olha: "It's show time!" Narrator: The 5 Yorishiro take down the gang in blinding speed. Olha: "So, you said, quantity matters?" Wesson: "Wow! No body is left apart from us!" Billy: "Shut the..." Narrator: SPARK! Billy: "Not so bad..." player_name: (Billy's fierce hatred pierces our skin.) Sioux: "Be careful. Billy will use her own friend as a shield. If we are an elephant, she is a lion on the prowl." Olha: "I..." Narrator: Ba-dum, ba-dum... player_name: (Only the pounding of our hearts echoes in the desert. Pant... Pant...) Billy: "I will let you go for now. I want to play with my prey before I kill it for good." Olha: "Sigh..." Billy: "Oh, Sioux... I paid the Bill Sisters a visit while you were gone." Sioux: "?!" Billy: "I told them to say hello for me." Sioux: "What is that supposed to mean?" Billy: "Adios, Amigo!" Wesson: "Bye-!" Narrator: And in just a second, the lion of the desert was gone. * Episode 2 Buff(alo Bill): "Sorry, you have to leave." Sioux: "But why? You promised last week that we can stay!" Buff: "Yes, but the situation has changed." Sioux: "But...?" But: "I'm so sorry. I can't tell you why." Olha: "What? We can't stay here?!" But: "Yes, uh... Miss Olha and player_name. You can stay, but...Pte and Sioux cannot." player_name: "How can that be?" Sioux: "Billy..." But: "..." Buff: "I appreciate that you saved this town from Billy a year ago. But this is Bill Town. My master Bill and his friends built it. Now that he is gone, I must protect the family. But: "If I allow Pte to stay, it would be like sleeping with a bomb." Buff: "I can't allow that to happen." But: "I am so sorry." player_name: (But...) Sioux: "...I see." Olha: "But!" Soiux: "No, there are other safe places to go to. My hide out is small but hidden." Pte: "I have no complaints." Olha: "There is another fix." Sioux: "??" Olha: "We eradicate the cause of fear in Bill Town." player_name: (?!) Sioux: "You have a point." Olha: "I am so upset at them right now. I want to teach them a lesson and get myself a place to stay. Two birds in one stone, right?" Pte: "But how...? Even I can tell they are a tough bunch." Olha: "A raid! We will attack when they are asleep." Pte: "Ha ha ha! Who is the bandit, I wonder!" Sioux: "I know where they camp." Olha: "Good! Let's raid then!"